This application relates to surgical tools and methods for providing access to a joint, in particular to a hip joint.
The hip joint is enclosed by a protective capsule that encloses the head of the femur and a large portion of the neck of the femur. To perform surgery on a hip joint a surgeon must first penetrate the capsule to gain access to the interior of the joint. Current access techniques involve introducing an extended length spinal needle and following this with a Nitinol guidewire. A cannulated dilator having a bullet nosed distal end with a final diameter of about 4.5 to 5.5 mm is passed over the guidewire and forced through the capsule. Penetration of the capsule with this instrument requires substantial force and it is not uncommon for the instrument to plunge through the capsule in an uncontrolled manner impacting and sometimes damaging the femoral head, labrum or acetabular cartilage therein.